Xelloss' Big Secret: Chapter One
by Maz
Summary: The first chapter for my first fanfic. Its about my two favorite people, Zelgadiss and Xelloss!


Shhhh... The sound of footsteps running on stone could be heard. A lone figure stopped and bent over, gasping and coughing. "What are you running from?" A second figure asked. "You." The second figure grinned. "Why would that be?" The voice asked playfully. "Because... Because," The first figure frowned, trying to remember. "Because you're going to kill me." The second figure grinned even wider. "No, please! STOP!" The first figure, a slender woman with long, silky hair screamed. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She chanted. After a minute or so of scuffling, a long ear-shattering scream started and abruptly ended.  
  
Xelloss grinned at the delicious memory. He pulled a locket out of his shirt and clicked it open. Inside was a picture of the woman with long silky hair. He threw the locket in the air and cast a fire spell on it. The locket melted, and the tiny picture of the woman burned slowly. The woman looked remarkably like Zelgadiss.   
  
"GOURRY!! GIMME THAT BACK! IT'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!!" The redheaded terror known as Lina Inverse was eating lunch. It was a site that people would probably pay to see at freak shows. Already, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev had devoured ten meals for twenty people. They were in a wayside tavern in the middle of a desert well known for its abundance of bandits and people down on their luck. Lina was very happy because they had just found a large group of bandits and had stolen their treasure after burning down their base and killing their leader. She and Gourry had formerly been the people down on their luck. Gourry shoved an overly large meatball in his mouth and looked up at Lina. "So where are we going next, Lina?" He asked. Lina grinned and slammed down the plate she had been licking the remains off of. "We're going to Lucinais, a city famous for its ancient artifacts!" Gourry's brow creased in thought. "Why would we want to go there?" Lina smacked Gourry on the head with the aforementioned plate. "To get you a new sword, stupid!" Gourry rubbed his head and moaned in pain while Lina pulled out a map and gestured at it. "We're here..." She muttered, pointing to a large brown spot on the map that represented the desert. "And Lucinais is over there." She pointed to a large city with several main roads leading to it. "It'll take about a week, but from what I hear, it's a beautiful city so it will be well worth it!" Lina's eyes got starry and she started to babble about Lucinais and all its wonderful treasures. While she was occupied, Gourry ate all of Lina's food and ordered some more.  
  
  
Several miles away, in a dark foreboding city, Ameria looked around and shivered. "Its' so quiet and lonely here." She said aloud. Only a few people were on the streets, and they were practically running to get to their destinations. "Is something wrong, princess?" One of Ameria's guards inquired. "No, no. Everything is fine." She said nervously. 'If only I could finish up the peace treaties soon... Then I could go find Lina, and Gourry, and Zelgadiss!' Ameria smiled and yelled "Giddyap!" to her horse. 'The faster we get this done with, the faster I can see Lina and the others!' Ameria thought happily. Ameria's horse went racing down the streets of Lucinais towards the Queen's castle. 'At least there is something good about this city.' Ameria thought. 'The Queen here is supposed to be dedicated to truth and justice' Ameria wept with happiness. 'Finally... someone who agrees with me...'   
  
  
Off in a dark secretive looking alley, the remaining member of Lina's notorious band was wreaking havoc... again. "Your add said that you had every cure for every human ailment!" Zelgadiss knocked over the vendor's table. "Why don't you have a cure for chimeras?!" Zelgadiss grabbed the vendor's shirt and pulled him up to his eye level. "I. Want. My. Cure. Now." He shook the vendor for full effect. The vendor started to babble about his wife and four kids, and how chimera diseases were very rare. Zelgadiss was about to show the vendor how rare lying, cheating vendors were going to be pretty soon, but two guards came up and dragged him off the vendor. "Bye order of Queen Miyasinera, you are to be arrested for wrecking havoc on innocent citizens." All Zelgadiss could do was yell "What the hell?" Before they put him out with a sleeping spell.  



End file.
